


Midnight Secrets

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Family Sexual Abuse, Human AU, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi Sibling Incest, Sexual Coercion, Spit As Lube, Teenager Sexual Abuse, Uncle-Nephew Sexual Abuse, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Cronus sneaks in past his curfew and discovers something that he should really, really tell people about.Instead, he's going to hell because he watches and jerks off to it.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Original Male Character(s), One-Sided Eridan Ampora/Cronus Ampora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Midnight Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Edric is Cronus' and Eridan's uncle. For my full post on my Humanstuck Families, please see my twitter post [here](https://twitter.com/LPSunBun/status/1247254143690997761?s=20).

Cronus is _definitely_ out past his curfew. It absolutely isn't his fault, okay? It's not like he has one when dad _is_ home, so why should this be any different?

Besides, he doubts dad will even notice. Uncle Edric is here tonight so he and dad are certainly out getting absolutely shitfaced. By now they've probably passed out, so Cronus is likely in the clear. 

Still, gotta be quiet as hell. Both cars are parked out front, so... Cronus takes extreme precaution with unlocking the front door, wincing at the gunshot-loud clicking. He creeps inside, toeing his shoes off. The house is dark and quiet but for faint creaking of wood. Lights off upstairs- yeah, dad's passed the fuck out.

Man, thank fuck that Eridan's and Cronus' rooms are on the first floor. Cronus hangs his coat up and slinks down the hallway towards his room-

Oh shit, Eridan's light is on- he will _absolutely_ rat Cronus out to their dad if he catches Cronus sneaking in. His door is cracked too, _shit_. Cronus starts to hold his breath as he slinks- 

he stops as his gaze lines up with the door, a gasp reaching his ears. 

"Quiet, Eridan." Edric murmurs as Cronus creeps closer, pressing right up against the door frame. "You don't want to wake your daddy, do you?" 

"U-Uncle-" Eridan whines. Cronus almost can't believe what he's seeing. Eridan, naked but for a loose sleep shirt draping off his shoulders, in their Uncle's lap, Edric dressed in just a white wife-beater and boxers. 

"Shh." Edric is mouthing his way up Eridan's neck. Cronus can't see Eridan's face from his angle- only the barest profile- but there's a deep, lusty expression on Edric's face that has an uncomfortable throb going through Cronus' gut. Edric presses his mouth to Eridan's ear. "Don't wake anyone, Eridan. This is just for us." 

His hands are roaming across Eridan's thin frame, squeezing at his sizes, slipping up under his shirt to rub over his back, Eridan squirming with every touch.

"Uncle, I don't know if-" Eridan tries, but Edric hushes him. 

"You don't have to know." Edric murmurs. "But if you wake anyone I'll take you over my lap and tan your ass until you can't sit tomorrow. Understand?" 

Eridan goes still then nods slowly. 

"Good boy." Edric's hands slide down Eridan's body until they find his ass, grabbing the cheeks and massaging them. Eridan gives a little squeak, hips jumping. "Arms around my neck, Eridan." Eridan complies, draping his arms around Edric's neck.

Cronus should- he should stop this. This was fucked up and wrong. He should go wake up dad. He should push the door open and pull Eridan away.

Edric's hands spread Eridan's cheeks, exposing Eridan's tightly-furled hole to the air. It tenses as it's revealed, winking at Cronus through the slit of the cracked door. 

Cronus doesn't do any of that. His cock suddenly hard, he reaches down and grips it through his jeans, staring intently as Edric slowly massages Eridan's cheeks together, pulling them apart and letting them smack back together. Cronus has never noticed before- his little brother has a bubble butt, juicy and squishy, such a contrast to the rest of his tiny, skinny frame. He can see the indents of Edric's fingers in it when he squeezes his cheeks, and the ripples when he lets go- it's _heavenly_. 

"Suck on my finger, Eridan." Edric says, bringing up his middle finger and pressing it to Eridan's mouth. "Gonna make you feel good, but you don't want me doing it dry." 

Cronus can hear the soft, wet noises of Eridan sucking on Edric's finger. He watches Edric slowly pump the finger in and out of Eridan's mouth and can't help the throb in his cock at imagining it being his finger, watching his little brother give his hand a blowjob. He grips the tent in his pants a little bit harder, bringing one hand up to press over his mouth.

"There you go." Edric murmurs, slipping his finger free, and Eridan gives a shaky, wet exhale. Edric's other hand tugs Eridan's cheek to the side again, his moistened middle finger seeking out Eridan's hole and rubbing against it. Eridan presses his face to Edric's shoulder, his breathing going shaky. 

"Relax, Eridan. Loosen up." Edric says as his finger slowly presses against that tight furl. Cronus remembers he has to blink and does so, eyes watering, watching as Edric's finger slowly- so slowly- sunk into Eridan's hole. 

"So tight." Edric growls, nipping at Eridan's ear. "Come on, loosen up." 

"Uncle-" Eridan breathes, his voice whiny. "I- I can't-" 

"You can." Edric promises, wiggling his finger back and forth. "You're my favorite, Eridan. I know you can do it." His finger slowly twists inside Eridan's hole, wiggling back and forth. Eridan squirms on Edric's lap, shifting his hips. 

"It's too big..." Eridan whimpers.

"Nonsense. This is the least that you'll be taking tonight." Edric says. He hooks his finger and tugs, pulling at the rim of Eridan's hole. There's a flash of a dark gape before Eridan's hole goes tight again. "I think you'll need a bit more loosening up, though. On the bed." 

Eridan slowly slides off of Edric's lap, legs wobbling slightly, and he lets Edric guide him down onto his belly. 

"Hug a pillow, kiddo." Edric murmurs, settling onto the bed, straddling Eridan's calves. "You're going to want something to bite." And he leans in and-

Cronus chokes on a breath as Edric spreads Eridan's cheeks, licking over his hole. Eridan bucks and scrambles for a pillow, burying his face into it, muffling his shocked keens. 

Edric- there's no better way of putting it- Edric _goes to town_ , eating Eridan out, tongue flicking over his hole, lathing over it before working it into that ring of muscle, licking him open. 

Cronus has to scramble to yank his pants open, watching his little brother writhe and shake under their Uncle's attention. He can't stop his hand from yanking around his cock, jerking it furiously, heart pounding as he watches. 

"Uncle-" Eridan gasps as Edric slides a finger into his hole again, licking over it. "I- please, I can't-" 

"Relax, Eridan, or you're going to start annoying me." Edric says and Eridan buries his face in the pillow again. "Now open up for me, I can't wait much longer." 

Edric slides a second finger into Eridan. The line of Eridan's back goes stiff for a moment before he shudders and makes an obvious effort to relax.

"There you go." Edric murmurs. "Nice and easy, Eridan." He works his fingers in Eridan, still licking at Eridan's rim, all but shoveling spit into his hole, making him wet and sloppy. "You're opening up now, you're almost ready. One more." 

He slips a third finger in and Eridan makes a muffled noise into the pillow. Cronus is ashamed at the throb his cock gives, having to fist himself to force himself back down from the edge. 

"Good boy." Edric says. "You feel ready for me." He clambers up, sliding his fingers free, reaching for his boxers and shoving them down, pulling himself out and giving his dick a pump. 

Eridan shudders. "Uncle-" He whispers. "I don't know if." 

"Be quiet, Eridan." Edric snaps, spitting into his hand and rubbing it over his cock. Eridan clutches the pillow tighter, pressing his face to it. 

Edric shuffles so he can press the tip of his cock to Eridan's hole, slowly moving his hips forwards, an intense expression of concentration on his face. "Come on, Eridan, relax. Open up." He says. "Breathe out, boy." 

Eridan slowly exhales and Edric gives a little shove. The tip of his cock slides home. 

Eridan immediately goes tense, his shoulders scrunching up, legs trying to pull in, but Edric plants a hand on Eridan's shoulders, keeping him pressed to the bed. "Relax, Eridan. Relax. It's just the tip. Open up." He growls, hips jerking slightly. "You can't make me feel good with just this little bit. Open up." 

Eridan trembles, but then goes limp against his bed. Edric slides in a couple more inches. "Fuck." He breathes. "There we go, Eridan. That's a good boy. Nice and easy, just like that." 

He starts rocking his hips, working the couple of inches of his dick into Eridan's body, a low groan sliding from his throat. Cronus forces himself to slow, mouth dry from panting, matching the strokes on his cock to the slow, shallow pace Edric is using. Fuck. His little brother is so skinny and tiny- he wants to see _his_ cock sink between those plump cheeks, wants to watch Eridan tremble on _his_ dick. 

Eridan whines into the pillow as Edric stuffs another inch into him. "There you go. Open up a bit more, Eridan. Doesn't it feel good? Getting your ass filled, stuffed full on your Uncle's dick?" 

"Uncle..!" Eridan whines, his voice breaking. "I- it hurts-" 

"Nonsense." Edric rubs a hand down Eridan's back. "Just relax, boy. It'll start feeling good in a minute." He gives a low groan as he starts fucking his hips, little jerks that rock Eridan on the bed, trying to stuff the rest of his dick into his skinnny frame. 

Eridan clutches his pillow tighter. Edric is so much larger than him and as he leans in to plant one hand next to Eridan's head, Cronus can't do anything but watch as he presses Eridan into the mattress and starts fucking him. Just short, back-and-forth snaps of his hips, dick not even pushing all the way into Eridan. 

As Cronus strokes in time, he shoves a couple of fingers into his mouth to muffle himself. The pace is strange, so unlike anything he would use himself, and the novelty of it is making his cock harder, forcing himself to match it with each stroke. 

"So fucking tight." Edric groans. "I knew it. You're my favorite, Eridan, your ass is so perfect- just open up a bit more, boy, let me in." 

"Uncle, I can't-" Eridan whimpers, but then a strangled noise falls from his mouth and Cronus sees his eyes roll back as Edric slides all the way in.

" _There_ you go." Edric purrs, grinding Eridan into the bed. "Fuck, so perfect. You don't have to do anything else, just lie there for me." He gives a couple of grinds before pulling back and starting to swing their hips together, slapping against Eridan's bouncy ass and making it jiggle with each thrust. 

Oh, _fuck_. Cronus bites his fingers, picking up his strokes to match. Watching that ass get fucked- it's too good, jealousy surging in his chest, wanting to be the one making it ripple like that. 

Eridan is whining into the pillow, squirming from every thrust. "Please, I-" he raises his head as he gasps and the sight of tears slipping down his brother's proud, haughty face does it- Cronus' orgasm hit him like a truck and he has to grab at his cock to catch his cum as it spills over, legs going weak as he slumps against the door frame. 

"I said, _quiet_ , Eridan." Edric growls, his hand clapping over Eridan's lower face, covering his mouth. Eridan lets go of the pillow to yank at Edric's wrist and Cronus realizes it's not just his mouth- Edric is clamping his _nose_ shut, too. He leans as close to the crack as he dares, drinking in the sight of his brother struggling for air, tears slipping down his cheeks, face flushed and desperate. 

Edric loosens his grip and Eridan sucks in a desperate breath for a moment before Edric clamps right back over his air. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight like this." Edric groans, hauling Eridan up to be on his knees, one hand on Eridan's hip as he starts thrusting into him at this angle, front pressed along Eridan's back. 

Eridan pries Edric's hand off of his mouth and makes a whimpering noise as he quickly breathes. Cronus realizes abruptly as he watches that Eridan's cock isn't hard- it's soft, hanging between his legs and swaying with every thrust. 

Oh Christ. Cronus is going to hell. Somehow- somehow that makes it even _hotter_ , that Eridan isn't getting off from this- that he's just a hole for Uncle (and Cronus) to fuck and use. He's just a living doll to be moved and played with and fucked. 

"Make me cum, boy." Edric growls as he cuts off Eridan's airways again. "Tighten your little boyhole and make me cum and I'll be done." Eridan grabs Edric's forearm again, tugging helplessly as Edric groans. "Fuck- just like that, Eridan. There we go." 

His hips start snapping into Eridan with a fierce, determined rhythm, jolting Eridan roughly. His eyes are fluttering and when Edric lets him breathe he sucks in a weak, desperate breath before its cut off again, Edric never pausing in his machine-like fucking. 

"Fuuck-" Edric groans as he slams home, burying himself into Eridan and working his hips as he cums. "That's a good boy, Eridan. Well done." He finally takes his hand away, dropping down to hold both of Eridan's hips, moving them an inch or two, milking his cum into Eridan's tight hole. 

"Uncle-" Eridan's voice broke on a sniffle. 

"Yeah, I know, Eridan. It hurt, didn't it? It always hurts the first time." Edric pants. "But that's okay. I'll help you- train you up nice and good so that I'll feel good." 

Cronus bites his lip. He should- he should go now. Edric is finishing up, pulling free of Eridan. He reluctantly pulls himself away, creeping away down the hallway, Eridan's and Edric's words turning indistinguishable, just Edric's deep, controlled tone talking over Eridan's soft, quavery one.

This is so fucked up. Cronus _needs_ to do something, tell dad, or- 

or-

Cronus doesn't do any of that.

The next night finds him standing outside of Eridan's door again, hand in his pants as he watches Edric teach Eridan how to give a blowjob. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cronus might be going to hell but so am I for writing this. 
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
